Damien's Daughter: Pilot Version
by twiniitowers
Summary: Damien's Daughter - Just a pilot version. Please read and review and don't forget to watch "Damien" on A&E later this year.


**Pilot version of _The Final Conflict_ – I don't have a title yet.**

**Character drabbles**

**Damien Thorn**

**Ravender Thorn (Damien's daughter, a nod to the Raven in Part 2)**

**Mother is Melissa Thorn (Damien's deceased wife, former Presidential daughter when Damien was 5 and grew up to be the First Lady, met when Damien was in University and married when he was Ambassador in England).**

**Katie B. (Disciple, friend of Damien, works at Thorn Industries; NOT Kate Reynolds, her identity revealed in Part 2). **

**Author's Note #1: Confused by Damien Thorn standing behind the US Presidential seal but that was not the plotline for Part 3? Continuing in the _Why Me?: A Damien Omen II Story_ history. This timeline is not set in stone as I don't know if I want Damien to be the current President or the former President. I just want to accomplish two things 1) to get more Omen fic on here, before the Bradley James A&amp;E _Damien_ series starts and 2) I don't want to forget this idea I had. Some alternate universe. Some original characters added. Canon characters created by David Seltzer and Joseph Howard for the novelizations and also Seltzer for the screenplay of _The Omen_. Plus Harvey Bernhard, Stanley Mann, Mike Hodges, for the _D: OII_ script. (I'm not taking anything from Part 3 yet). I own nothing. This is a Hollywood version of a Hollywood story and not meant to be an accurate description of anyone's religious doctrines or beliefs.**

* * *

**New York City, New York**

**High rise penthouse**

**No year yet **

….He didn't expect that reaction. Nor did he much like the vomit that spewed from her mouth and onto the floor getting his trousers in the process. She coughed in between her hysterical sobs.

"Father, you KILLED my MOTHER and you are NOT sorry….."

Damien saw that his teenage daughter Ravender was ignoring the very fact that she too had the mark but would rather go in this direction instead.

"You are so close to saying something you will regret, child. While I did NOT personally kill your MOTHER, it was determined that she was _in the way_ and would have ruined my chances for re-election."

"How could that be possible? You are the Antichrist…and I don't….."

"You need to stop talking, Ravender. You have no idea what all of this means, you only think you do. And yes, I HAVE personally killed people who were in the way of MY destiny."

"Will you kill me if I betray you? What If I reject Satan and you and praise God and his son instead?"

There she goes again, Damien sighed.

"I'm taking a shower and you are cleaning up this mess…not the maid…but you. We'll talk later when you are more equipped to have a logical discussion on the matter."

Ravender Thorn did NOT want this burden. She just wanted to know where she came from and why.

* * *

Damien felt more calm after a very hot shower. He was surprised to see his friend Katie B in his apartment lying on his bed wearing a black negligee.

"The doorman let me up, Mr. President."

Normally he'd have jumped in the bed to have sex with a friend, but he pulled the strings on his robe tight.

"You'll stay here, Katie. I have to do something first."

She wondered what was up? Damien was even more quiet than usual and Ravender did not pop out of her room to say 'hello'.

* * *

_You're going to make me do this again, Father. _

_Once was not enough – you're going to make me kill, now it's the only girl, I ever truly loved – aren't you?_

Of course his Father did not answer when Damien (with the Secret Service lurking around) went for a walk inside the second level of the penthouse that was empty.

_Doesn't she realize if I wanted to do it now I could? _

_I could do it myself or have one of these security goons throw her in the Hudson River. _

_I cannot believe you are going to saddle me with killing the only other person I loved. How many chances am I supposed to give her Father, you tell me? How many fucking chances ? _

_I tried that before and – well, this was different. She is my blood…and _

_She has the birthmark – and like it or not, fight it as she may, it is her destiny and her free will to decide what she will do with it. _

_And you see where Mark's free will took him. _

_But yes, I could kill her…if I have to…._

_Don't make me kill my daughter._

And then Damien had an idea.

**Author's Note #2: Thanks JoanMilton for the writing advice. Also note due to the impending subject matter my **_**Why Me?: A Damien Omen II Story **_**was just moved from the 'T' to the 'M' section. **


End file.
